


Secrets We All Carry

by Tactician_Robin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Gender Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactician_Robin/pseuds/Tactician_Robin
Summary: Chrom recruits Robin to be his new right-handed man as the new tactician of the Shepherds. But is he - or rather, she - the person he thought? Robin makes a dangerous choice, sparing her for the moment, but her new role in her rescuer's lives became much more important than she ever could have ever thought. Will her secret be one that remains forever? Or if it's revealed, will her friends ever trust her again? It may even be that she is not the only one with a deep dark secret.





	1. Dreams and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *Nothing in this fanfic was meant to offend anyone or their gender! I personally accept and support all those of a different gender/sexuality/etc. The idea of Chrom mistaking Robin's gender came from the gender neutral artwork of Awakening's My Unit, as well as adding a little suspense between the characters and their relationships (plus I've always enjoyed those stories where a female dresses like a male to be accepted into society so she can be a badass so I've got some influence there). I chose not to add a specific gender related warning as Robin herself is not confused, it's just Chrom's mistake and confusion so I hope my intentions make sense to anyone who may have seen this choice as offensive or disagreeable in some way :)*

_A girl stood beside a noble looking young man with deep blue hair and matching eyes. A white cape hung from his left shoulder under a piece of_ _silver_ _armour. He wore a well-fitted_ _navy_ _tunic, with golden buttons framing either side of his chest. However, it was missing the right sleeve, leaving his shoulder bare and exposing a certain birthmark on his upper arm. His trousers matched his shirt, and faded yellow stripes patterned his upper thigh. A single line ran down the front of his knee to his ankle, but a light shin guard on his left leg obscured it from view. Despite his questionable fashion sense, somehow she knew he was her ally, and their foe stood before them._ _The man in blue attacked the enemy,_ _only to be thrown back with a ball of powerful magic. She stood nearby, charging her own_ _attack in her_ _gloved_ _palm. Seeing her friend strugg_ _le to stand while leaving heavily on his sword_ _,_ _leaving himself wide open for another blow_ _, she dashed forwards and threw her attack. It intercepted their_ _opponent’s_ _hex, giving them just enough time to_ _retreat to formulate their next move._  

_Before advancing_ _once more_ _, he_ _r companion turned to face her._ _“This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, and no ‘destiny’ can change that. Now, let's kill this dastard and be done with it!” He smiled, his eyes bright with affection, but below the surface they glinted with fear. “We have to get closer. Let's move!”_  

_She felt herself nod in agreement before taking a step towards their enemy,_ _who_ _stood waiting for them in the center of the large magical dome that surrounded their battlefield, separating the two from the other battle at hand. She could hear the clashing of swords_ _and the screeching of_ _spears on armour_ _coming from outside the_ _barrier_ _, but she forced her attention back to the task at hand._  

_"Go ahead!” Her friend shouted encouragingly._  

_With another acknowledging nod, she began to close the distance between her and her enemy. The girl glanced over her shoulder quickly to signal to her companion._  

_“All right, my turn,” He ran to catch up._  

_“Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?” Their_ _foe_ _taunted._  

_“Good, he's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike!” Her partner moved ahead of her and prepared to make the first attack._  

_“Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!” The enemy, now more clearly visible, stood tall before them. His dark, ashy skin was mostly covered by a high collared cloak, and his black hair stuck out wildly behind his head. A short trimmed beard was visible under his chin, framing his evil grin towards the two warriors._  

_“As one!” Her partner’s voice encouraged her from somewhere near._  

_She reached quickly inside of her cloak and felt for a book. Upon finding it, she_ _hastily_ _read an enchantment from its pages and castes a powerful bolt of thunder magic towards her enemy. It struck it's mark, leaving her opponent hunched over from the damage he took. However, he still had enough energy to retaliate with a spell of dark magic. Knowing full well she would never be able to dodge in time, she prepared herself for the hit when her companion leaped to her aid._  

_“Think again!” He shouted, raising his sword to deflect the powerful hex before moving in to attack himself._  

_The blue haired man raised his weapon_ _– a_ _large_ _golden blade with a silver edge. A hole had been struck through the sword near the hilt and seemed to contain extreme power. The grip was made of red leather, matching the sheath that hung from his left hip. While the enemy was unprepared, he moved in swiftly and impaled him through his abdomen. Her partner removed his sword and returned to her after watching their opponent collapse to the ground in defeat. Blue eyes smiled looked to her happily, but she looked in horror to the fallen man behind him._  

_“This isn't over… Damn you BOTH!” In a final attempt to harm the heroes, the dark magician cast one final powerful spell, aiming his dark magic at the unsuspecting victim._  

_Without a second thought, she shoved the real target aside and took the blow herself, feeling an irresistible need to protect him at all costs. The force knocked her to the floor and left her breathless._  

_Her friend rushed to her side and helped her stand. “Are you alright? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…”_  

_Her vision suddenly grew red and bloodshot, and she struggled to focus._  

_“… What's wrong? Hey, h_ _ang on_ _– “_ _his speech was interrupted by a bolt of lightning protruding from his stomach. The girl looked down to see lasting sparks of magic dissolve from her hand as he clutched the mortal wound._  

_“This is not your – your fault… Promise me you'll escape this place… Please, go…” He_ _dropped_ _to his knees, giving his partner one last desperate look before falling to the ground_ _,_ _the light fading from his eyes_ _._  

_She felt her vision grow dark as evil laughter resounded around her, sending unforgettable chills up her spine._  

 

* * *

 


	2. A Familiar Face and A New Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finds herself confronted by a strange, yet familiar face - and no memory. As Robin begins to bond with her rescuers, she realizes too late that they have mistaken her identity. What will come of this new secret she holds?

   

* * *

   Soon she was able to distinguish voices above the buzzing of her brain, and the girl strained to hear what they were saying. 

   “ – we have to do _something_ …” A young female voice was urging.  

   She struggled to open her eyes, barely managing to make out a male and female shadow standing above her. 

   “What do you propose we do?” A deeper voice asked, somehow sounding familiar to her.  

   “I… I dunno…” 

   She succeeded in prying her eyes open, and through a few loose strands of silver-white hair, she was able to clearly make out the people standing over her. The girl was a short, young blonde. Her hair was tied back into  pigtails, and she wore well fitted yellow dress. The sides were slit open to expose a wire frame underneath and allow for more movement. Beside her stood a taller, well built man with matching hair and eyes. Somehow, his features and blue garments seemed to spark memory, though she was not yet sure how.  

   “I see you're awake now,” he spoke, noticing her consciousness. 

   “Hey there!” the blonde leaned lower and looked into the girl’s brown eyes.  

   “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” the blue haired man extended his hand towards the girl. “Give me your hand.” 

   After a brief moment of hesitation, she reached out and took it, noticing a purple-black mark imprinted in the back of her right hand. She shook her head as the man pulled her to her feet, trying to clear the sense of dread the mark gave her. She was unprepared for the strange feeling of being on her feet again, and the girl stumbled forewords slightly after standing. This brought her almost uncomfortably close to her rescuer; his chin a few mere inches from her nose. She stepped back awkwardly, but he didn't seem to mind.  

   “You all right?” He asked slowly, looking at her carefully.  

   “Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom,” she replied with a slight stutter.  

   “Ah, then you know who I am?” 

   “No, actually, I… It’s strange… Your name, it just…came to me…” 

   “…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?” 

  “My name is… It’s… Hmm?” 

   “…You don't remember your own name?” 

   The girl shuffled her feet in embarrassment, knowing how ridiculous she must sound. “I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?” 

   “Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!” The small blonde piped in.  

   “It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord’s name, but not your own?” A new speaker accused, his words somewhat sharp. Another man stepped forwards, easily the tallest and strongest of the group. He wore the armour of a Great Knight, though his sharply featured face with a short mop of brown hair was visible atop the chest plate.  

   “B-but it's the truth!” The girl fumbled, trying to defend herself.  

   “…What if it IS true, Frederick?” He asked the knight. “We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?” 

_“’Him’?”_ She through to herself questionably. _“Wait – do they think I'm a guy?”_  

   Before she had a chance to interject, Frederick continued his argument against the stranger.  

   “Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. ‘Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock.” 

   “Right then – we’ll take him back to town and sort this out there,” Chrom agreed.   

   By now she was more interested in defending her rights rather than her gender. “Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?” 

   “Peace, friend – I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come,” he raised his hand to silence her before beckoning the girl to follow the group.  

   She considered her options quickly. It was possible she could run back through the field, but without food or knowledge of where she was, that choice could be deadly. The easiest and probably best decision was to listen to Chrom and follow them into town – maybe they could provide her with information. The girl followed the band tensely for a while before speaking her mind.  

   “What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?” She asked, just now noticing her voice sounded slightly rough with disuse. _“Maybe that's why they think I'm a guy,”_ she thought, slowly reaching to feel her hair. _“Is it pinned shorter as well? Why-“_  

   A response from Chrom interrupted her thoughts. “Hah! You'll be free to go once we've established you're no enemy of Ylisse.” 

   “Is that where we are? Ylisse?” 

   “You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…” The knight interjected with a sneer.  

   “Frederick, please,” Chrom sighed. “This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt,” he paused for a moment. “I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom – but then, you already knew that. This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa.” 

   Before he could even gesture to the younger girl standing beside him, she defended herself strongly. “I am _not_ delicate!” She huffed. “Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!” 

   “Shepherds?” The new girl asked, confused. “You tend sheep? …In full armour?” 

   “Heh, it's a dangerous job,” Chrom snickered lightly. “Just ask Frederick the Wary here.” 

   “A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise,” the knight explained, dropping his snide attitude.   

   “I understand, sir. I would do no less myself,” she replied, feeling slightly more at ease. “My name is Robin… I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved.” 

   “Robin? Is that foreign?” Chrom thought for a moment. “…Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we – “ 

   “Chrom, look!” Lissa pointed in the direction the group was headed, seeing thick plumes of smoke rising into the air. “The town!” 

   “Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…” He growled. “Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!” 

   “What about him?” Frederick gestured to Robin.  

   “Unless he’s on fire as well, it can wait!” 

   “Aptly put, milord.” 

   “Let's go already!” Lissa urged. 

   The three Shepherds ran ahead to the blazing town, leaving Robin standing alone in the middle of the road.  

   “But what about – Hmm…” She thought aloud to herself before racing after them. _“I should also try and explain to them that I'm a girl at some point. I'll wait for the right chance_ _. Protecting the town is the bigger priority,”_ she decided before catching up to the trio of Ylisseans.


	3. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin experiences her first battle with her newfound friends, discovering her great mind for tactics. However, with her secret no closer to being revealed as the relationship between her and the Shepherds - especially Chrom - grows, Robin finds herself in an even more difficult position than before.

   

* * *

   When nearing the village, Chrom heard the brigand leader laughing; his voice filled with malice.  

   “Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?” He sneered to a nearby villager.  

   The maiden screamed. “S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!” 

   By now Chrom and his company – minus Robin – neared the village and began preparing themselves for battle.  

   “Chrom, we have to stop them!” Lissa looked to her brother for guidance.  

   “Don't worry – after today, those bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again,” he responded.  

   “Wait!” Robin panted, trying to catch her breath. She was glad she managed to catch the group in time to help.  

   “Robin! You followed us! Why?” Chrom asked somewhat anxiously.  

   “I…I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me.” 

   “Of course – strength in numbers. Just stay close!” Chrom agreed without hesitation.  

   “Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed,” Frederick reminded her grimly.  

   She nodded in understanding and stepped up beside Chrom .  

   “So, Robin, I see you wear a sword,” the blue haired man glanced to her left hip. A bronze sword hung from a thick leather belt on her waist, which in turn held up a dark purple skirt edged in gold. “Is it – Wait, is that a tome? …You know magic?” He caught sight of a yellow spell book protruding ever so slightly from inside her cloak.  

   “I…believe so? I suppose I should check,” she replied, itching her cheek in embarrassment.  

   “You ‘believe so’? Perhaps I'll keep a few paces behind you for the time being…” 

  “No, I can control it. I'm sure,” she assured him and reached for her tome. “Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…”  

   Robin advanced to a nearby enemy, flipping the pages of her thunder magic until she found the proper incantation. Before her opponent could react, she quickly extended her left arm towards the brigand. As she chanted from the book in her right, her other hand released a powerful charge of energy. The attack hit, and the weak thief’s final breath drew short.  

   “We'll see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I’LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff!” Lissa boasted from further behind. “You just tell me where to go, Robin.” 

   After directing Frederick in the direction of a mounted brigand, Robin decided to keep Lissa close to her and Chrom – just outside of the enemy’s attack range. It seemed the Great Knight would be able to handle himself against a few opponents without much worry.  

   “Is anyone hurt?” Chrom asked before the brigands drew any closer. “It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated.” 

   “Indeed,” Robin agreed, stepping up beside the young man. Timely use of a staff or vulnerary should prevent the worst.” 

   After a few well planned moves, the Shepherds and their new accomplice advanced towards the enemy leader.  

   “Still with us, Robin?” Chrom asked. 

   “Hmm… It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can ‘see’ things,” the white haired girl replied, lost in thought. 

   “See things?” He paused mid-stride. “Like what?” 

   “The enemy’s strength, their weaponry, the flow of the battle… I must have studied this somewhere.” 

   “So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?” 

   “Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…”  

 

   The battle waged on. Frederick defended Lissa while Chrom and Robin progressed towards the last group of enemies. They fought mainly side by side, watching each other’s exposed flanks. While Chrom crossed swords with a mercenary, a thief slyly prowled in for a deadly blow. Out of the corner of her eye, Robin spotted the dishonorable advance. She threw herself beside Chrom and raised her sword just in time to deflect the thief’s attack.  

   “Predictable!” She huffed before rushing in for the kill.  

   An unexpected blow landed on her shoulder, sending Robin sprawling. Before the cavalier could strike again, she scrambled to her feet and charged a bolt of thunder magic. It struck the brigand full force, killing him almost instantly.  

   “Robin!” Lissa dashed closer, still keeping her distance to avoid being struck. She raised her staff and healed the wound on Robin’s shoulder, leaving nothing but a torn sleeve.   

   “Thanks!” She called before returning to Chrom’s side.  

   “Are you all right, Robin?” He asked worriedly. “Don't rush into danger.” 

   “I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry,” she gave a reassuring smile. 

   “You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage.” 

   “Thank you, but…I think there's more to it than that,” Robin’s brow furrowed as she tried to remember.  

   “What do you mean?” 

   “I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… It's fuzzy… Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed… Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!” 

   Chrom gave her an odd look, but had no reply.  

   “…What?” Robin asked quizzically.  

   He laughed lightly. “It sounded like you recited that straight from a strategy book.” 

   “I don't remember…” She glanced somewhat sadly to the ground, but quickly turned her mood around with a joke. “Although, it does sound like something I'd do.” 

   “Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to slaughter!” The voice of the brigand leader soured the air and wiped the smiles from their faces.  

   Frederick and Lissa regrouped with the fight’s heroes.  

   “What do you suggest, Robin?” Frederick halted his horse beside her. “’Twould seem as though the enemy is waiting for us to advance.” 

   “Then advance we shall,” Robin grinned; a mischievous glint in her eyes.  

   “What's your plan?” Chrom asked.  

   “It seems as though the leader is guarded by two thieves. Frederick and I can take them out while you challenge their captain. His weapons are the same as his men's, so I believe he rules through fear and plunder rather than strength. Chrom should be able to defeat him easily.” 

   “Right,” the blue eyed Shepherd nodded with Frederick.  

   “But what about me?” Lissa prompted. “Don't leave me out!” 

   “Don't worry, Lissa. I didn't forget about you,” Robin smiled. “But because you’re a cleric, one of those brigands could easily best your defense. However, I'm still going to need you on standby, just outside of enemy range. If one of us gets injured, we'll need you to heal us. But – “ she turned to Chrom and Frederick. “If any of us incurs a wound, we must step back from the front lines and focus on defending Lissa if the enemy tries to pick an easier target.” 

   “Forwards, then!” Frederick’s horse was antsy from anticipation of another coming fight. “Robin, I shall take the one on the left.” 

   “Right.” 

   The Shepherds advanced; the Great Knight easily overpowering his opponent. Robin’s foe lasted a few hits longer, but was quickly silenced by her blade. Chrom battled with the enemy commander, but the fight barely lasted a minute. A unique golden blade pierced through the brigand’s chest, cutting his cry of defeat short with death.  

 

   “Well, that's the end of that,” Robin took a step back and sighed tiredly.  

   “Lucky for the town we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?” Lissa admired her skills passionately.  

   “You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure,” Chrom sheathed his blade and stepped up beside his sister.  

   “Indeed,”  Frederick commented with a slight scowl. “Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?” 

   “I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know,” Robin begged, trying to convey the truth behind her words.  

   “You have fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough,” Chrom placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.  

   “And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?” The Great Knight grit his teeth.  

   “Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin’s talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbours, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides,” sapphire eyes looked back down to meet Robin’s own. “I believe his story, odd as it might be.” 

   “Th-thank you, Chrom,” she blushed slightly under his gaze.  

   “So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?” 

   “I would be honoured.” 


	4. Mysterious Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin makes the decision of what to do with her secret; but was it truly the best decision she could have made? The odd marking on the back of her hand embeds a sliver of dread within her - though without her memories, Robin still cannot figure out why.

 

* * *

   The fires in the village had died down, and slowly it's people came out of hiding. Robin and the other Shepherds assured them all the bandits had been defeated and that they could begin making repairs and continue with their daily lives. 

   “Did you notice, milord?” Frederick stepped aside to share his observations with Chrom. “The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent.” 

   Robin, upon hearing the conversation, joined them. “Plegian? What's that?” 

   “Plegia is Ylisse’s westerly neighbour. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war,” Chrom turned to her and explained.  

   “And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!” Lissa huffed, handing one last box of fruit to a village maiden. “Totally innocent, and totally helpless…” 

   “They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep,” Frederick comforted her. “Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement.” 

   “I know, I know… Don't worry. I'll get used to all this,” she sighed.  

   “Milord, please!” A villager ran up to Chrom, his arms waving. “You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we could gladly toast your valour with a feast!” 

   “A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…” Frederick dipped his head. “But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.” 

   Lissa looked as if she was about to start drooling. “Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply – Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!” 

   “When night falls, we’ll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be ‘getting used to this’?” 

   “Frederick? Sometimes I hate you.” 

   “You've quite the stern lieutenant there,” Robin commented with a slight giggle.  

   “Yeah, well, ‘stern’ is one name for it. I can think of a few others!” The small blonde grumbled.  

   “Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe,” Chrom explained with a tiny smirk.  

   "Duly noted,” the newly appointed tactician replied.  

   The knight cleared his throat loudly. “You do realize I AM still present?” 

   “Oh, we realize,” the Shepherd’s commander grinned.  

   Robin shared a glance with Chrom and another laugh slipped out of her.  

   “Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?” Frederick pressed.  

   “All right, all right,” Chrom sighed. “Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far.” 

   The young girl nodded and the group set off into the wilderness. _“Hopefully we reach Ylisstol by midday tomorrow,”_ she thought to herself as they journeyed on. _“_ _Though, I feel as if I'm forgetting something… Damn_ _it! I never did tell them I was a girl._ _But the more I think about it_ _, it may be best to not further their distrust in me for now – especially Frederick’s.”_  

   “Robin!” Chrom’s voices snapped her out of her thoughts. “Are you coming?” 

   “Sorry!” She called and quickened her pace, not realizing how far she had fallen behind.  

 

   The Shepherds journeyed on, but it was not long before night began to fall.  

   “I told you – it’s getting dark already!” Chrom’s sister made a noise of disgust. “And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when – “ she coughed and spluttered for a second. “Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!”  

   “Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?” Chrom chuckled at his sister’s struggles.  

   Lissa spat a few more times onto the ground before responding. “Yeeeeeuck! …I think I swallowed it… I’ll pass on the finding the firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!” 

   The grumbling of Robin’s stomach interrupted the conversation. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment as everyone turned back to look at her with amusement in their eyes.  

   “We should probably think about food,” she tried to cover up the sound of her hunger. “I don't know about you, but I'm starving.” 

   “Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?” Frederick managed to find a small clearing in which they could make camp for the night.  

   “Frederick and I will go hunt now, since you probably haven't eaten in quite some time,” Chrom smiled to Robin, who looked away awkwardly.  

   “I'll, uh, gather some firewood,” she said, secretly hoping they caught something soon.  

   “Then I'll clear a campsite,” Lissa decided with a sigh. “All of the bugs are swarming in the woods, anyways.” 

   As soon as they each had their tasks, Robin hurriedly began her quest, trying to occupy her mind with something other than food.  

   “Let's see… Wood from under the trees will be driest. Maybe some moss and twigs for fire starters?” She stuffed some into her pockets before her attention wandered off. “I guess I should really tell them I'm a girl. Things could get awkward. But should I really tell them now? Chrom seems to trust me, but Frederick would no doubt think I was hiding my gender on purpose. They're lucky to have a lieutenant as careful and diligent as he is. It's probably saved them many of times.” 

   While gathering as much firewood into her arms as possible, the tactician weighed her choices carefully. “I think it would be best to wait. If I first show them they can trust me no matter who I am, they should be more forgiving once they learn the truth. I suppose that just leaves me with the question of why my hair is pinned like this anyways. It doesn't feel…normal. Ah – well, I guess I have to leave it this way if I'm going to be masquerading as a guy for now.” 

   “Robin!” A voice shouted from afar. “Is that you? We've managed to hunt down a bear. Do you have the firewood?” 

   “Chrom! Yes, I believe I've gathered enough for now,” she called back.  

   “Great! Would you mind delivering it to camp and helping us haul back our dinner? Frederick’s horse received an injury in battle and deserves a rest.” 

   “Sure!” Robin hurried back to Lissa and piled the logs quickly before returning in the detection she came. “Chrom! Where are you?” 

   “To your right!” He shouted, sounding fairly close now.  

   Robin scanned the woods and caught sight of his blue mop of hair. She dashed towards them, almost tripping on a loose root.  

   “Right! Tell me what to do,” she panted, taking a quick breather beside Frederick. 

   “Can you manage a bear leg? Even with the three of us, we're going to need at least four trips to carry all this back to camp,” the knight said.  

   “I'll do my best. I mean, a little dirt won't hurt us, right?” She joked. “Alright. Help me lift it and I can prop it on my shoulder.” 

   “Here,” Chrom helped guide the detached leg onto her arm. “You got it?” 

   “No problem,” Robin huffed and began hauling the piece back to camp.  

 

   The game took five trips to completely transport back to camp. Lissa had managed to start a small fire while Robin began neatly organizing the wood pile. Chrom and Frederick were busy preparing the meat for cooking, which would be ready before long.  

   “I'm going to restock our wood pile,” the silver haired girl stated.  

   “Be careful out there and don't stray too far. Keep the fire in sight so you don't get lost in the dark,” Chrom looked over his shoulder at her, the orange flames dancing in his eyes. 

   “Right,” she replied and set off.  

   Robin found her thoughts beginning to stray again as she felt around in the dark for more wood. “Never mind the hair, what's this mark on the back of my hand? I don't remember what it means – or how it got there in the first place. Why does it feel…evil? I'm surprised Chrom didn't ask about it when he helped me up. Maybe he didn't notice it then,” she sighed heavily.  

   “Is something the matter?” The man she was just talking to herself about appeared beside her.  

   “Gah! Er – Chrom! It's nothing. I'm still just kind of bothered that my memory isn't returning,” Robin fumbled on her words – at least it wasn't a complete lie. “I keep trying, but there's nothing.” 

   “I wish there was something we could do to help,” Chrom’s brow furrowed as he thought, mindlessly picking up more branches scattered around the forest floor. “But I suppose all we can do for now is give you new ones. I hope you'll decide to stay with us as our tactician for a long while. I believe you have the potential to be a great strategist and an even better friend.” 

   “Thank you, Chrom. It helps to hear that. I'll have you know I have no intention of leaving abruptly, even if my memories return,” she smiled appreciatively and stood, brushing the dirt from her white pants. “It seems we've gathered more than enough wood. Shall we return to the others?” 

   “Right,” he stood and walked side-by-side with his companion back to camp.  

   “Excellent, we were just about to run out,” Frederick took a few logs from the duo and placed them on the fire. “The meat is almost ready.” 

   “Great!” The tactician moved to reorganize the pile of firewood.  

   “Here – I’ve got that. Go take a break and have some dinner. You deserve it, plus you must be exhausted after such a long and confusing day,” Chrom stopped her and took the task himself. 

   “Really, it's no trouble – “ Robin tried to insist. 

   “There's water in Frederick’s saddle bag,” he shooed her away. “If you think you have to prove yourself more to us, I believe you've done quite enough. Now go sit down.” 

   Robin nodded her thanks and found her place by the fire – opposite to where Frederick and Lissa were seated. Although Chrom told her to eat, she waited for him to finish stacking the wood before she chose her piece. 

   “Mmm…” he took a large bite and chewed slowly before swallowing. “It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! …What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in.” 

   “Pass!” His sister turned up her nose in disgust. “…Gods! Couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? …Uh, Robin?” 

   The tactician was unable to respond with a mouth full of food. Chrom chuckled and Frederick tried to hide a smirk as she took another large bite.  

   Lissa sighed. “I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…” 

   “Just eat it, Lissa,” her brother groaned. “Meat is meat.” 

   “Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back – boots smell better!” 

   “Every experience makes us stronger, milady,” the knight commented politely. “Even those we don't enjoy.” 

   “Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?” 

   “Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I…I had a large lunch! Yes, quite.” 

   “Yeah right, Frederick!” 

   Robin and Chrom laughed as Lissa glared at the older man. The Great Knight was purposely avoiding eye contact and pretending to be in deep thought. Before long, the new tactician’s eyes began to droop closed. The fire was warm on her face and her stomach was comfortably full – now she just wanted to rest. Lissa and Frederick had already found adequate spots to lay in for the night, but Chrom was still awake and tending to the fire.  

   “You must be tired, Robin,” he said somewhat quietly as to not disturb the others. “Rest now.” 

   “But someone should take watch – “ she began to stand when the blue haired Shepherd grabbed her arm.  

   “Leave it to me. You look like you're about to fall over. What good will our tactician be if he's asleep on his feet?” Chrom made a valid point.  

   “Ah – I guess you're right. Hopefully you won't be needing my strategies again too soon." 

    Robin felt strangely at ease with the thought of him on lookout while she slept. After a massive yawn, the tactician pulled her cloak tighter around herself allowed her mind to be washed away by the dark wave of sleep. 


	5. Catastrophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking first watch, Chrom feels something... strange. With nearly everyone else exhausted and fast asleep, he is joined by his sister to investigate, through a gang of thieves, brigands, or even Plegians would be a much simpler problem to deal with than what laid in wait in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of a perspective switch (only temporarily) since Robin/MC in Awakening isn't really present for this scene so I decided to follow Chrom around for most of this chapter! I hope you enjoy the third person on the perspective of a royal blueberry!

 

* * *

   Chrom watched as the young man’s eyes droop shut. There was something strange about him – stranger than his story – that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  

   “…Huh?” The Shepherd stood and looked around, thinking he heard something far off in the distance. 

   His sister yawned beside him. “What's wrong, big brother?" 

   “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but… Something is amiss.” 

   “Define ‘something’,” Lissa got to her feet and stretched.  

   “I'm not sure… I think I'll have a look around.” 

   “Not alone you won't! I'm coming too.” 

   Chrom chuckled at her determination. “Thanks, Lissa.” 

 

   They explored the dark together in caution, questing only to the edge of the small clearing.  

   “It sure is dark. …And quiet,” Lissa commented in a small voice. “Where did the birds go?” 

   “Something is wrong here,”  Chrom moved his hand closer to his blade, prepared to draw it if someone or something jumped them. 

   The ground began to shake violently, so sudden that the siblings almost lost their footing.  

   "Aaah! Chrom!” The young blonde struggled to balance herself.  

   “Gods, what – Agh! What is this madness?” Chrom looked flabbergasted as he tried to steady his sister. “Lissa, stay close!” 

   Not far to their left, the earth began to split and erupt flaming shards of rock. As the land continued to rumble, Chrom began to worry about Frederick and their new companion back at camp. He was about to suggest hurrying back to them, until the blue haired man realized the fissure was headed directly for them.  

   “Lissa, run,” he commanded, though his voice wavered from shock.  

   “Huh?” His sister snapped out of her daze.  

   “I mean it! Go!” He shoved her away from the spewing lava. 

   Together they rushed away from the chaos. Balls of fire were being thrown into the air, setting the forest aflame. Chrom scanned the area quickly, looking for a safe passage through the blaze.  

   “Hey! This way!” He urged Lissa, seeing a possible escape route. 

   Together they leaped off of a rising mass of land and to the safety of the steady ground below. 

   “Chrom, what IS that?” She stopped for a moment and pointed with a shaky finger to an inter-dimensional portal tearing open like an eye in the sky.  

   Her brother whipped around to catch a glimpse of what Lissa saw. Before  the pair could even begin to process the events unfurling around them, several undead creatures began oozing from the portal. A group of them spotted the Shepherds and began their attack.  

   Knowing full well his sister was not a fighter, Chrom drew his blade and stood in front of her. “Lissa, you'd better stand back.” 

   The monster leaped at Chrom. He dodged the swing of its axe and brought his blade up to slice through the creature’s stomach as he passed. For a moment, he believed it was dead, but a moan from behind him suggested otherwise. Chrom turned to around to look, watching as the monster twisted it's head inhumanly around to look at him. It swung it's weapon at the Shepherd again, who barely managed to defend in time. He threw the creature back and impaled it through its spine, ending its struggle. Upon defeat, it disintegrated into bubbles of dark magic and vanished. Before he could react to anything else, he heard his sister scream from somewhere behind him. 

   “Lissa!” Chrom shouted, running towards his sister. 

   Out of the portal appeared another figure, though this time it was human. His hair somewhat resembled Chrom’s own, but a dark blue mask hid his eyes from view. He leaped in front of the abnormalities attacking Lissa, laying his blade on the back of his shoulders to defend against the blow that would have killed the young girl.  

   Through gritted teeth, the stranger yelled to Chrom. “Help!” 

   “…Right!” The Shepherd began running towards the creature, letting out a loud battle cry. It succeeded in distracting the brute, taking the strain off of the newcomer. Using this to his advantage, the masked man rolled around the monster, synchronizing his strike with Chrom’s. Their twin blades sliced through its abdomen, and it vanished into purple mist. Lissa looked frightened from her encounter, and was still shaking slightly. The unknown man turned his back to the pair and sheathed his sword.  

   Chrom paced slowly. “...Quite an entrance,” he said, somewhat suspicious of him. “What's your name?” 

   The man tilted his head to look at the Shepherd behind him. Before he was obligated to answer, Frederick and Robin dashed into the scene.  

   “Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?” The knight huffed.  

   “Frederick! Robin!” Lissa exclaimed, just as glad as her brother to see them alive and well.  

   “Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?” Robin cringed. 

   “They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that,” Chrom grimaced.  

   “No one is injured then? Thank the gods…” Frederick breathed a sigh of relief.  

   “Thank the masked man who saved me!” The small girl piped in again. “If it wasn't for him, I'd be… Hey, where did he go?”  

   Chrom, Lissa and Robin glanced around for the stranger, but there was no sign of him anywhere.  

   “We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these…things…to the blade,” the Great Knight urged. “Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy.” 

   Their leader nodded. “Right.” 


	6. Marth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the risen spill from the portal and into their world, Robin and the Shepherds - with the addition of a fiery cavalry lancer and a romantic archer - fight to keep their lands safe. The blue haired stranger makes another appearance, with more mysterious similarities to Chrom than just his hair...

 

* * *

   The Shepherds hastily prepared for yet another battle as the group of creatures scattered themselves around the battlefield. Robin surveyed the area, trying to formulate a strategy.  

   “What do you suggest, Robin?” Chrom asked the tactician.  

   “They easily outnumber us, but our skills will no doubt overpower them. Still, it wouldn't hurt to find something to increase our odds…” She thought for a moment before noticing small strongholds scattered around the land. “Hmm? Are those…” 

   “Abandoned forts, yes,” Frederick spoke from atop his mount.  

   “Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle.” 

   “Even so, how will we defeat so many of them?” Lissa asked anxiously. “Even if we're stronger, they might flank us.” 

   “Not to worry. If we stay together, our enemy will be forced to attack us directly. I'll need you to stick behind the three of us. That way you're out of danger and prepared to heal us. Chrom, Frederick, the three of us will advance slowly. We must ensure no creature slips by our defense and attacks Lissa.” 

   “A marvelous plan. Shall I begin towards the nearest fort?” The knight asked, readying his silver spear. “I can take out an enemy or two along the way.” 

   “Right. Chrom can you take the three to the North? I'll be nearby in case you need backup.” 

   He nodded and started towards his first opponent before Robin took her own route. As she began to reformulate her plan based on the enemy’s movement, a voice yelled from across the field.  

   “Captain Chrom! Wait, I'm coming!” A redheaded cavalier with matching armour appeared, yanking her horse to a halt as she saw the mass of monsters. “…Agh, I knew I shouldn’ta left ‘em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your – “ before she could finish her vulgar sentence, yet another new face appeared beside the woman.  

   “Hold, milady!” An archer called, his sky blue hair waving at his shoulders.  

   “Huh?” The woman glanced behind her. 

   “Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love.” 

   “…The hell are you?!” 

   Robin could hear the entire conversation from her position, and it was all she could do to not burst out with laughter. 

   “Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are – it’s only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history’s greatest stage! The man who puts the ‘arch’ in ‘archer’! My name, dear lady, is Vi – “ his boasts were cut short by a snort of laughter from the redhead.  

   “Sorry, Ruffles – no time for this. Onward!” She urged her horse forwards and away from the man.  

   “Virion!” The archer called. “…Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!” 

   With a sigh, the cavalier turned her mount around and returned to Virion. “I'm Sully. …And I'm a Shepherd.” 

   “’Sully’! How divine! A starkly, beautiful name, as benefits to its owner, truly. Will you marry, me my dearest Sully?” 

   “Will I what now?” 

   Robin had moved closer to Chrom by now, and she could hear his snickers. Most of the enemies were still too far away to pose a threat, so they listened for a moment longer. 

   “Oh wait, I get it… This is a joke,” Sully sounded very annoyed. “And when I put my boot through your face – that’s the punch line.” 

   Virion did not appear to be swayed by her words. “I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. ‘Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a – “  

   “How's THIS for an answer?!” Sully pulled her foot free from the stirrups and hit the archer square in the chest.  

   He exhaled loudly with the force of the blow. “G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they… P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…” 

   Sully sighed heavily, trying to ignore the pleading look Virion gave her. “Fine… Anything to shut you up. …What? Stop stating at me like that!” 

   Robin turned to Chrom. “So, she's a Shepherd, right? That means more troops for us, since that archer seems quite determined in winning over her heart.” 

   He laughed. “It won't be a simple task for him. Anyways, our enemy is almost upon us now. Robin, we need to move.” 

   “Right,” she gestured to Virion to take a position in a fort.  

   “Goddesses and gentleman, might I have your attention?” He began to announce before following his orders. "l, as it happens, am an archer! …The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!” 

   Robin rubbed her forehead and groaned.  _“_ _I guess he means well?_ _At least we_ _have an advantage if he's with us.”_  

   Sully proved to be an excellent warrior. She fended off the nearby undead creatures as Virion launched arrows with extreme precision from a safe distance away. Robin backed up Chrom as he took on what appeared to be the chief. The monster let out a challenging snarl, but the blue haired Shepherd ended him with a fierce slice of his sword.  

   “It seems all the creatures are vanquished,” Frederick trotted up to Chrom, Lissa and Robin, followed by the strange masked man from before. “This young man took care of the others.” 

   “Um, I never got to thank you…for before,” Lissa spoke after a moment of silence. “So…thank you. You were very brave.” 

   “You saved my sister’s life,” Chrom stepped forward. “My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?” 

   The strange man responded, though his answer was quite stern. “You may call me Marth.” 

   “Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like one. Where did you learn your way with a sword?” 

   “I'm not here to talk about me,” Marth replied rather sharply. “This world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned,” he began to leave.  

   “Huh? What’s teetering where now? Hey, wait!” Lissa called after him, but Marth was long gone.  

   “Not much for conversation, is he?” Robin observed.  

   “It appears his skills lie elsewhere,” Frederick sighed. “I wager we’ll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.” 


	7. The Prince, the Princess, and the Exalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Robin makes her first visit to Ylisstol, she makes a very shocking discovery about her new companions. But before the surprise, the strange mark on the back of her hand makes itself known again. During a conversation between Chrom and Robin, the blue haired prince begins to understand there is something about his new tactician that remains unknown...

 

* * *

   The sun had already began to rise not long after the battle ended. The Shepherds made an attempt to return to their camp and salvage what they could as Sully and Virion left scout ahead. Unsurprisingly, most of the supplies Robin and Frederick had left behind had burned up in the fire. With disappointment, they continued on the trail towards their destination.  

   “I ordered them to find us as fast as possible if there was any sign of trouble ahead,” Robin overheard Chrom speaking to his lieutenant.  

   “Hopefully not,” the Great Knight sighed. “We do not need more suffering.” 

   Robin frowned slightly, but her troubled thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of the town. Her eyes widened in excitement, but nervousness began to bubble around in her chest as they stepped into the streets of the capital.  

   “So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!” Robin’s jaw dropped slightly as the Shepherds were engulfed in the crowd.  

   “It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must’ve been limited to the forest,” Frederick reported.  

   “Well, that's a relief!” Lissa let out the breath she had been holding.  

   “Look!” A villager exclaimed from somewhere near the group. “The exalt has come to see us!” 

   The tactician looked around ecstatically, standing on the tips of her toes to see over the mass of people. Chrom, seeing her struggle, helpfully pointed out the exalt for her.  

   After catching sight of the noble woman, Robin turned back to the knight. “The exalt is your ruler, yes?” 

   “Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn,” he nodded. 

   “Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?”  

   “The exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisse’s most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then.” 

   Only half of her attention was still on the story. When Frederick mentioned the fell dragon, the strange mark on the back of Robin’s hand began to burn slightly. She rubbed at it distractedly, but hid her hands in her sleeves to avoid drawing attention.  _“_ _What’s going on? It's never hurt like this before…”_  

   Chrom’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts. “With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war.” 

   Robin dropped her hands back to her sides. “Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her.” 

   “She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!” Lissa piped up, giving the other girl a huge grin.  

   “Yes, I imagine she…” The tactician began somewhat absentmindedly before realizing what the young girl had said. “What, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…” 

   “The prince and princess of the realm, yes,” Frederick confirmed. “You remember Chrom’s name but not this?” 

   “You said you were ‘shepherds’!” Robin tried to contemplate their royal lineage.  

   “And so we are…in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep,” the prince joked.  

   “C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!” She bowed as deeply as she could, keeping her gaze firmly on the ground.  _“As if it wasn't worrying enough trying to hide my gender from someone as cautious as Frederick – now I have to hide it from a prince!_ _This feels_ _just_ _plain_ _horrible…”_  

   “Just Chrom is fine,” a friendly hand rested on her shoulder. “I've never been much for formalities.” 

   Robin straightened herself slowly, seeing nothing but a smile in the blue eyes of the commander. “The prince and the princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?” 

   “Indeed,” the knight sighed heavily. “Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of this realm…” 

   Lissa and her brother laughed, which lightened Robin’s anxiety. Her tense shoulders slowly began to relax, and her mind felt more at ease.  

   “It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?” Chrom asked. 

   She nodded shyly, feeling even smaller compared to the man of exalted blood standing next to her. He smiled warmly and gestured for her to follow him through the streets of the capital. A few citizens stopped to greet the captain along the way, and Chrom took the time to acknowledge every one of them.  

   While Lissa and Frederick were busy chatting, Robin quickened her pace slightly to match the prince’s. “Can I ask you something, Chrom?” 

   “Uh-oh. Should I be nervous?” He jested, seeing her serious expression.  

   “When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?” 

   “Well… Because you were collapsed and without memory?” 

   “That's it? Pity was your reason?”  

   “Isn't that enough?” 

   “Did you ever stop to consider if it was some kind of trap?” Robin paused mid-step, her hair falling to cover her eyes.  

   “Heh, that's what I had Frederick for,” he seemed unfazed by her suggestion.  

   “But why didn't – “ 

   “Robin, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?” 

   “No, of course not. I'm thankful you did, I truly am. But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand,” her instincts pointed out.  

   “Ha! I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture.” 

   “I can only offer advice, I'm afraid. You really should be more careful in the future.” 

   “I'm sorry, but no. If it happened again today, I'd do the exact same thing…” 

   “But – “ 

   “Peace, Robin,” Chrom gave her a rough pat on the back. “I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to.” 

   “I… I understand. If that is your decision, then so be it. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my peace of mind, if not your own?” 

   He seemed to sense there was some deeper meaning to the conversation, but he believed the reason would come to light eventually. For now, Chrom was glad Robin cared enough to warn him of all possible consequences.  

   “Come now,” he gave the tactician a light push, encouraging her forwards. 

   Robin shook her head to clear it and continued to follow the Shepherds to the palace to meet the exalt.  


	8. Emmeryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of Chrom and Lissa's royal lineage, Robin joins her new friends to meet Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse. While her spiral of lies continues to grow, and the ever bubbling fear of discovery sits in her chest, Robin discovers her place of calm while spending time with Lissa outside of the palace.

 

* * *

   “Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How faired you all?” Emmeryn greeted her siblings and their lieutenant.  

   “Well – we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while,” Chrom reported.  

   “Wonderful. And our people?” His elder sister asked somewhat nervously.  

   “Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia.” 

   “Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them,” the exalt’s bodyguard bowed her head.  

   “No, Phila. Your duty was here with the exalt,” Chrom waved off her apology.  

   “And besides, we had plenty of help!” Lissa nudged Robin with her elbow. 

   “Ah, you speak of your new companion here?” Emmeryn smiled at the stranger.  

   “This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd,” the prince introduced the new tactician.  

   “It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude.” 

   “Not at all, milady!” Robin’.s cheeks turned pink.  

   "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak,” Frederick stepped forwards with a small scowl on his face. “Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy.” 

   “Frederick!” Chrom hissed sharply.  

   “Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?” The exalt looked to her brother for an answer.  

   “Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me.” 

   During the conversation taking place around her, Robin kept her eyes fixed on the floor. Part of her knew Frederick was right – there was no knowing what her true purpose in that field could have been. However, her heart was warmed when Chrom rushed to  her defense.  _“_ _I'm glad to have at least earned his trust_ _.”_  

   “Well then, Robin… It seems you've earned Chrom’s faith, and as such you have mine as well,” the exalt responded. 

   “Milady,” she bowed. “ _It seems to be a family trait… Oh no. This means the exalt is going to trust me all the while thinking I'm a man, too! Waiting to tell them was such a horrible decision. Should I say something now? What if – “_  

   “But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always,” she nodded to the knight. “Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…” she continued before Robin could get her thoughts in order. 

   “They do occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace,” he replied before adding to the report of their journey. “Phila, I assume you’ve heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?” 

   The pegasus knight nodded. “Yes milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse.” 

   “Chrom, we are about to hold council,” Emmeryn spoke once more. “I was hoping you could join us.” 

   “Of course,” he said, and the elder siblings took their leave.  

   “I think that's our cue, Robin!” Lissa grabbed the tactician’s arm excitedly. “C’mon, there's a place I want to show you.” 

   “O-okay,” she stumbled after the energetic princess. “…Where, exactly?” 

   “Only to see one of Ylisstol’s largest and most amazing features – the market!” 

 _“Oh, joy,”_ her thoughts dripped with sarcasm as Lissa drug her through the streets. “ _Well, at least I don’t have to pretend to hide my enthusiasm to keep up my act. I suppose I could look for_ _a pair of gloves or arm guards to cover that mark. …Not that I have any money.”_  

   “ – and down that way are some of the best tailor shops in Ylisse! …Robin? ROBIN!” 

   “Um, sorry…what?” She was too preoccupied to realize Lissa was still talking.  

   The smaller girl groaned. “Were you listening to a single thing I've been saying?” 

   “Well…no.” 

   “I guess I can't blame you,” she sighed. “I mean, you are a guy after all. Fine, I'll try to find something you might enjoy. Let's see… Swords, tomes, armour…” 

   Robin’s attention strayed once again as she caught sight of a small book stand. She approached it eagerly, breaking away from her guide and browsing through the titles in front of her.  

   “Is there something in particular you're looking for?” The elderly vendor asked her.  

   “I don't really have any money on me…” Robin said somewhat apologetically.  

   “That's alright. Take your time, look around. You can always come back once you have some coin.” 

   She thanked the old man and continued her search, until she happened upon a stack of strategy books.  _“Why, hello there… Ooh!_ _Defensive Strategies_ _,_ _Compensation for Weaknesses in Battle,_ _Against All Odds_ _…”_  

   “All this time you've been looking at BOOKS?! I've been searching everywhere for you!” Lissa flicked Robin in the side of the head. 

   “Ouch!” She rubbed her temple. “Sorry. I guess I just got a bit too excited.” 

   “Fine,” the princess huffed and pulled out a small leather purse. “Pick three.” 

   “H-huh?! There's no need, really! I was just curious – “ 

   “ROBIN.” 

   “Okay, okay! Um…” 

   “Time is of the essence, Robin.” 

   “Right. Those three,” she pointed to her earlier selections. “I believe they'll be the most useful.” 

   The merchant chuckled as Lissa paid him, handing the tactician her new books and giving them a grateful wave as they left.  

   “Just promise you won't be up ‘till the wee hours of the morning reading them,” the princess sighed. “Even a strategist needs his sleep to stay in tip-top shape.” 

   “I promise,” Robin replied, unable to suppress her giddiness.  

   “Are you ready to go see what I wanted to show you?” 

   “…You mean the market WASN’T where you were going to take me?” 

   “Nope! I just wanted to get you to relax before you met the others.” 

   “The others..?” 

   “The Shepherds, silly!” 

   The tactician swallowed anxiously, hugging her books a bit tighter to her chest before hurrying after Lissa.  _“I_ _f they're any bit like the other_ _Ylissean’s_ _I've met already, it shouldn't be too bad.”_


	9. A Late Night Market Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Shepherds have been introduced to Robin, and plans for a next day march have already been made. While in her new room, Robin continues to question why she was mistaken for a male. She attempts to visit the market again before the journey the following day, but the scales did not quite tip in her favour while on her late night walk.

 

* * *

   As soon as she entered the barracks, Robin was almost decapitated by a flying axe. She smacked a hand over her mouth to suppress a small screech as the weapon buried itself into the wall merely inches from her head.  

   “Are you TRYING to kill our new tactician?!” Lissa yelled at a tan-skinned warrior with blonde hair sticking straight out behind his head. 

   The axe’s owner seemed to be unaware of them – continuing to flex his muscles in the center of the room. With a frustrated sigh, the princess stepped behind him and yanked hard on his ear before turning back to Robin.  

   “Here we are! The Shepherd’s garrison. Go on, make yourself at home. Sorry about the axe – you'll get used to it. It happens more often than you'd think, and somehow no one has gotten seriously injured yet!” 

   A prim girl with thickly curled yellow hair stormed in, causing a short, mousy-haired pegasus knight in faded pink armour to stumble back. “Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!” 

   “Oh, hey, Maribelle!” 

   “’Oh hey’ yourself! I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!” 

   “Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! …Although I could do without the bugs or the bear barbecue…” 

   The shirtless man – whom Robin had almost lost her head to – tugged at the thick metal collar around his neck. “Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol’ Teach and his trusty axe!” 

   “Oh, so you're ‘Teach’ now, Vaike, is that it?” Lissa prodded with a laugh. “And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?” 

   “Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!” He posed dramatically as Robin tried to hold back a giggle. “…Wait, was that an insult?” 

   “Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?” The small girl asked.  

   “Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. …She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded,” Maribelle sighed.  

   “Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom,” the princess gushed.  

   “Worry? Well, I…” the pegasus knight fumbled on her words as her cheeks turned slightly red. “He's our captain and our prince – of course I'd worry!” 

   “So, who's the stranger?” Vaike asked after a small pause.  

   Robin cringed slightly as everyone in the room laid their eyes on her at once. She was so sure there was only enough space in the room for Vaike’s ego that she did not expect him to be the one to realize she was there. 

   “No one’s stranger than you, Vaike…” Lissa sighed. “But allow me to introduce Robin! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom’s made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he’s got up his sleeves!” 

   “Oh yeah? Can he do this?” Vaike let out an obnoxiously loud burp, causing Maribelle to snort in disgust.  

   “I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, ‘Teach’,” Robin laughed. “In any case, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintances.” 

   “Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?” The lady snorted. “And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I’d hope you were cut from finer cloth.” Maribelle grimaced and stormed out of the barracks.  

   “Don't take it to heart, Robin,” Sumia gave her a small pat on the shoulder. “Maribelle warms to people slowly.” 

   “Or burns too quickly!” Lissa laughed. “But yeah, just give her time.” 

   Robin smiled and nodded gratefully as the captain of the Shepherds made his entrance.  

   “Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was – I mean, we were so –“ Sumia took a step towards Chrom, only to trip on nothing and land face first on the ground.  

   “Sumia! Are you alright?” The prince asked. “…Those boots of yours again?” 

   “No! I mean, yes! I mean…” She sighed in defeat and brushed herself off.  

   “All right, listen everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox,” Chrom continued.  

   “Regna Ferox?” Robin asked. 

   “A unified kingdom to Ylisse’s north inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said,” Sumia filled in for the tactician.  

   “Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace,” the commander spoke again. “Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any – “ 

   “I volunteer!” His sister interjected quickly.  

   “Me too! You'll be needin’ ol’ Teach along for such a delicate mission!” Vaike boasted loudly.  

   “I'll go as well,” a strange voice sounded, and a large suit of silver and orange armour seemed to appear out of nothing, startling Robin. “…What? I've been here the whole time.” 

   “Gods, Kellam! Speak up next time,” Lissa sighed. 

   "I… I, um…” Sumia trailed off.  

   “Yes, Sumia?” Chrom turned to the pegasus knight. 

   “It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way.” 

   “Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield.” 

   “W-well, if you think it wise, Captain.” 

   “Just stay by me and you'll be fine.” 

   “Oh, yes! I mean – Yes sir, I'll do that!” 

   “Right. Now, everyone get some rest. We've got a long march ahead of us in the morning,” Chrom dismissed the Shepherds before approaching Robin. 

   “Any progress on those memories?” He asked carefully.  

   “I'm afraid not,” the tactician sighed in defeat. “But if I remember anything, you'll be the first to know.” 

   “Alright. Oh – have you been to Ylisse’s market already?” He gestured towards the new strategy books she still carried. 

   “Lissa brought me there and paid for these in an attempt to ‘loosen me up’ before meeting the Shepherds,” she sighed. “But it sure doesn't help when you're almost decapitated by an axe.” 

   The prince groaned and hit his forehead. “Vaike again? Sorry about that. I know a few of them can come off as rather…unpleasant, but I can assure you they're the finest men any leader could ask for.” 

   “I don't mind. I'm sure they're just as honourable as you say.” 

   “I nearly forgot,” Chrom exclaimed suddenly. “I should show you your tactician’s quarters. I'm sure you'll find all the resources you need for planning there as well,” he lead her through the halls of the barracks. 

   “Does everyone have their own rooms here?” She asked, taking in the many doors around her.  

   “This is the home of the Shepherds, so we decided to make it a bit more like a house. Of course, not everyone sleeps here every night, but you're welcome to.” 

   “What about you?” 

   He laughed. “Do you expect me to have some fancy bedroom in the castle? Well, it's true I do, but I much prefer resting here with everyone else.” 

   “Interesting…” 

   “Does that surprise you?” 

   “I suppose if you were a different kind of prince, then yes. But seeing as how you treat your people, it doesn't surprise me at all.” 

   Chrom stopped at a door near the end of the hall, gesturing for Robin to enter the room. Her eyes widened as she saw the vast collection of books, maps, and other assorted documents on the far side of the room. Unable to suppress her excitement, she hopped over to them and started to sift through the piles of paper. 

   “I'm not sure I have ever come across anyone as excited to stare at the pages of a book than you,” the prince sighed lightly.  

   “I take that as a complement,” Robin replied without looking away from her newest interest.  

   “Just don't forget to sleep tonight. We've got a mission tomorrow and we can't afford to have our tactician taking a nap.” 

   “Got it,” she rolled her eyes playfully. “Anything else?” 

   “Just one more thing,” he handed her a small leather purse full of coins. 

   “W-what? No, I can't take this,” she tried to return it. 

   “Take it. You're part of the Shepherds now, so consider it your pay. I presume you don't have any money of your own.” 

   “…Fine. Thank you, Chrom.” 

   With a friendly nod and a wave the prince left Robin to her new quarters. She sighed and collapsed into a chair by a large desk for a small break. 

   “I suppose I could use these funds to buy some equipment. I wonder…” The spoke her thoughts aloud to herself. “I have a few more hours until sunset. Maybe another trip to the market is in order.” 

   She stood, straightened her coat and was about to step through the door when Robin caught sight of her own reflection in a tall mirror hanging from one of the walls. She examined the image of herself closely, mostly wondering how it was possible Chrom and the others had so easily mistaken her for a male.  _“Well my cloak is drawn rather tightly over my chest, so_ _it looks mostly flat. I still don't understand what's keeping my hair up like this –“_ she brushed a clip somewhere at the back of her head. Feeling around for a moment, she was finally able to pull it free and watched as long, silver-white locks of hair tumbled down her shoulders.  _“This answers that question. Now, how do I put it back…”_ Robin struggled for a few minutes, trying to pin her hair back into its boyish mess.  _“Oh gods, it's no use. If I want to make it to the market before the stalls close I'll have to deal with this later. For now, I wonder if there's anything around here I can use to tie it up_ _.”_ After a brief search, the tactician found a few strings and used them to pull her hair back into a set of pigtails. Before leaving her room, Robin pulled her cowl over her head and prayed that no one was still awake to see her.  

 

   She passed through the barracks without being seen by a single soul. Robin let out a huge breath of relief as soon as she set foot outside.  _“I better hurry and get back_ _in case anyone realizes I'm missing. That would be bad for my reputation. Now, which way_ _was it again..? Was it down this path? Yes!”_  She praised herself as she correctly recalled the direction of the market. It was easier to navigate through the streets, as most people had returned home to their families and the sun was still high enough to provide ample light. Some stores were beginning to close for the night, so Robin rushed to find the nearest armoury. 

   “G’day!” A burly armourer with a large mustache said. “What can I fix you with?” 

   She removed her hood politely. “Hello. Would you by chance have arm guards for sale?” 

   “Why, in fact I do! Is there anything particular you require?” 

   “Would you happen to have any that protect the back of the hand as well?” 

   “Only one pair, I'm afraid. How would these suit your taste?” He presented a pair of braces to her. The brown leather was imprinted with a few, plain designs, and the guard came to a point just below her middle finger – covering the mark on the back of her hand perfectly.  

   "Just what I've been looking for. Thank you,” she paid the man and strapped on the arm guards.  

   “You be careful out there, little miss. I heard there be some new monsters roamin’ about out there,” he warned her. 

   “Don't worry, I will be!” She waved and began her return to the barracks, hiding her hair and identity under the hood of her cloak once more. 

 

_“I could have sworn it was this way…”_  She wandered aimlessly through the streets of Ylisse for what felt like ages. By now the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, acting as Robin’s last source of light.  _“I should have paid more attention_ _to how I got here!”_  

   “Robin? Are you there? Robin?” A sickeningly familiar voice called from a ways behind her.  

_“Oh gods, no. Please let that me someone else coincidentally be calling someone with the same name as me.”_ She risked a quick glance behind her.  _“Too bad I'm not that lucky. Why is_ _Chrom_ _out looking for me? Oh gods, he must've went to my room and found I wasn't there. Oh gods, oh gods –“_  

   “There you are!” A hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around. “I've been looking everywhere – huh?” The prince looked completely dumbfounded. Instead of the stubborn, male tactician he had expected, the true Robin stood before him. “My greatest apologies, milady, I must have mistaken you for someone else. Have you seen a young man wandering around out here? His name is Robin. He has short, white hair, long robes that look…an awful lot like yours. Actually, you look strikingly similar. Do you perhaps have a brother?” 

  It took every ounce of strength Robin could muster to prevent herself from running away in fear and laugh at his ignorance. “N-no, I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone around like that,” she fumbled, feeling her cheeks turn a dark red.  

   “I see. Thank you,” the prince stared at her distractedly, making Robin slightly uncomfortable.  

   “…Is everything alright?” 

   “I-I must apologize again,” it was Chrom’s turn to flush as he shuffled his feet nervously. “Although, I must say I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to Ylisse?” 

   “You could say that.” 

   “Then allow me to welcome you. May I ask your name?” 

   Robin froze and stared at the blushing prince. She opened and closed her mouth many times as she searched for a possible answer.  _“What do I do?! Should I say my name is Robin? Or would that give me away? But I_ _can't_ _very well lie to_ _Chrom_ _and giv_ _e him a false name._ _What would_ _I even say if I could?_ _Oh gods, what have I done?”_  

   “Milord! I have searched the other streets just as you asked. However, I found no sign of him. Are you sure he did not decide to leave? After all, we still cannot fully trust him,” the Great Knight spoke from behind the prince.  

   “Frederick, I told you Robin would not leave us like this!” Chrom turned to face the knight. “Have at least a shred of faith in our tactician. Maybe he just needed some air. After all, it must have been a stressful day for him with all of these new sights and people.” 

   While Frederick kept the captain busy with conversation, Robin took her chance and fled into the night. She veered hastily around a corner to escape the Shepherd’s line of sight. After she had caught her breath, Robin peered out of her hiding place to see Chrom scanning the street for her, to no avail. With a sigh he turned back and followed the knight back down the street.  

   “That was far too close,” the tactician groaned. “I should try to follow them. It may be the only chance I have in finding my way back to the barracks again.” 

   Removing her hood once again, Robin untied her hair and attempted once more to clip it back into place, trying to follow the prince from a distance as she did so. Just as she felt sure her hair was back in its disguise, she realized the prince and his guard had stopped walking and were intentionally keeping their backs to her.  _“Frederick must have sensed they were being followed._ _Maybe if I get them to notice who it is…”_  

   “Chrom? Frederick?” She called, trying her best to make her voice deeper than usual.  

   “Robin!” Chrom whipped around and dashed towards her. “Gods, we've been looking everywhere for you. I went into your room to make sure you weren't still reading, but you weren't there. Why are you all the way out here?” 

   “I'm sorry, I remembered I wanted to buy these from the market before,” she pushed her sleeves back slightly to expose the leather arm guards. “I thought since we were marching tomorrow I should buy them tonight.” 

   “Hmm…” The prince examined her arm closely, making her blush. “Fine craftsmanship. They should serve you well in battle. Now, we ought to return to base before we lose any more sleep.” 

   Robin nodded and began to walk alongside the prince. “Right.” 

   “Hey, Robin?” He asked. 

   “Yes?” 

   “Do you recall having a sister or a cousin of any sort?” 

   “Sorry, no. Why do you ask?” She did her best to sound sincere.  

   “I mistook a young girl for you earlier – “ 

   “Are you saying I look like a girl?” 

   “N-no! I mean – gods, this is all starting out horribly. What I mean to say is she looked an awful lot like you, with light hair and dark robes. I think she was even around the same height as you!” 

   “Is that so? Hmm…” Robin pretended to think for a moment. “Did you ask her if she had a brother? Just because I don't remember doesn't mean it can't be true.” 

   The prince shook his head. “I asked, but she told me she did not,” he sighed somewhat sadly. “I wasn't even able to catch her name.” 

   While she faked her contemplation, Robin felt a set of eyes burning into her. She glanced to the other side of Chrom, where Frederick was looking at her narrowly. The tactician gulped nervously and stared straight ahead as the Shepherds made their way back to their quarters for a good night’s rest.  

 

   “Goodnight, Robin,” Chrom yawned before beginning towards his room. “Once we have some time to relax I promise I'll show you around some more so you don't get lost.” 

   “Thank you, Chrom. And goodnight to you as well,” she replied politely. “Thanks for finding me.” 

   He raised his hand in acknowledgement while he walked down the small hallway, entering the dorm across from Robin’s own.  

   “A word, Robin, if I may?” Frederick placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, his tone giving no indication that she actually had a choice.  

   “Of course,” she responded professionally as a cold stone settled into the pit of her stomach.  _“He knows_ _.”_  

   “Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me…” Robin shuddered, clenching the sleeves of her cloak tightly with clammy hands. “…what exactly you were doing out there this late at night?” 

   The tactician tried not to look as taken back as she felt. “Sorry?” 

   “I'll be blunt. It is extremely suspicious that you'd choose an hour as late as this to ‘explore’.” 

   “Oh. My apologies. I did leave before sundown, Sir Frederick, but I had gotten so turned around through the streets in afraid I lost my way home.” 

   “Then why did you not ask for directions? I'm sure the citizens and shopkeepers would not have led you astray.” 

   “That's just it – by the time I realized I wasn't going where I thought I was, everyone had already gone. I swear, I have no ill intentions.” 

   “Very well. Thank you, Robin. Though next time, do not be afraid to ask a fellow Shepherd to accompany you.” 

   “Right. …Is that all?” 

   With a curt nod, the knight resumed his few last minute duties. Robin returned to her room, collapsing onto the door as soon as she had closed it behind her. The tactician released a massive sigh of relief, feeling her trembling legs slowly give way until she was seated on the floor.  

   “That makes two close calls tonight,” Robin leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moments rest.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who thinks many of the quotes sound familiar it's because they're the exact same as the in game ones! Aside from the personal touches of a few added scenes, personalities, relationships, etc, I wanted to make much of the fanfic stay true to it's own main story and timeline! Therefore credit for much of this work goes to the script writers of FEA's dialogue. And although some scenes weren't created by me, the descriptions, detail, and battle scenes are how I imagine them for this story. Because of the research this fic requires to write, it may be a while before the next update(plus school, life and blehh). I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
